Love That Was Never Meant To Be
by Sakura-K90
Summary: Kagome couldn't keep watching Inuyasha and Kikyou together, she leaves and seals the well. 3 yrs later she goes back, now she's rich,popular, and has a goodlooking BF. Will she develop feelings for Inu again? Or will she keep on moving and forget the past
1. Broken Again

**_I'm really sorry, but I'm going to redo this story. I know it's been a while since I last updated, but because of certain issues at home and lack of ideas/overload in homework. It'll be somewhat different, but not entirely. I know I had lots of grammer mistakes throughout the story, so I'll try my best to correct it, sorry English isn't my first language._**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did…)

* * *

_Late evening finally comes;  
I unlatch the door  
and quietly await  
the one  
who greets me in my dreams.  
**Otomo no Yakamochi - (718-785)**_

* * *

**L.o.v.e – T.h.a.t – W.a.s – N.e.v.e.r - M.e.a.n.t - T.o – B.e**

(_Chapter 1_)  
---------------------------------------

'I can't take this anymore! I can't! I can't!' I screamed through my head. Tears swelled up in my eyes, 'I…I really can't…I…I…I have to escape, escape...' I placed my hands against my ears as I shook my head, crying under my breath. But I knew what has been done can not be undone.

I stood up into the light, traumatized by the couple before me. My heart stopped for the millionth time, yet my feet had already carried off, running away from the scene. Endurance. How much endurance can I take? Every time he departed and fled from me, every time I would find him with Kikyo. Every time that I am weakened, It is because of my weak heart. My weak heart pleading for one day he will love me like how I love him. Every time my presence was not noticed, maybe because he was too intertwined in her existence that he barely even smelt me. And this should be no difference this time; at least that's what I thought.

Kikyou and Inuyasha, kissing. It was as simple as that, just one sentence to describe what they were doing. No, one word to be exact. Yet it felt like knives piercing me hard, twisting itself into my heart, as it thrust deeper inside. It may be simple to say, but hard to cope.

I sprinted past the bushes and onto the dusty footpath, hoping it will lead me safely towards the little village up ahead. The wind blew against me, creating a resistance whilst making my tears icy and hard. That's what I wanted to be like: Icy and hard. But…I'm not like that, I can never be ruthless.

I have had enough of this already; I have been patient and tranquil whenever he abandoned me for her. I was always second choice to him, yet I made no comment towards this. I trust him, I gave him everything that I can ever provide, yet it was never enough. He never loved me; it was my soul that he loved. Kikyou's soul, but no matter what, I am different to Kikyou. All I want is for him to love me…to love me like how I love him…

I knew what I should do to stop this pain from developing even more…'escape…' I though to myself, 'that is…'I paused for a second '…the only way…' I knew it was selfish, but my heart has been completely shattered. It wasn't something that can be easily mended anymore. This time, it is for real. I am leaving.

"Hey Kagome! What-" Sango was cut of by my sudden move.

I gave her one of my fake smiles, hoping it was enough assurance. But as a team mate and a friend, the insincerity was easily distinguished. She frowned at me for a mere second before softening as I ran up and gave her a big tight hug. "Sango, I need your help. Please do this one favour for me, I can't stand it anymore. I want to go home and live a normal life. I'm sorry for my selfishness. But please let me go this once." Sango nodded slightly, whilst rubbing my back slowly, trying to calm me down. "God Sango! I'll miss you so much! Please take good care of Miroku. I know you two will get along just fine. Oh and please take care of my daring Shippo…" I broke down, crying on her shoulder.

"Kagome? What's wrong? Did something happen?" Miroku asked in concern as he approached us.

He placed his hand on mine, in the process touching Sango's back. "Was it Inuyasha?" He questioned, this time pity filled his voice.

I nodded in response, burying my face into Sango's shoulder. I pulled away, handing them the remaining sacred Jewel and smiled at him; tears trailed down my face within seconds. I looked at Sango and Miroku for the last time and I ran…

I could still hear Sango calling out to me, but I did not care. No I did, and I wanted to go back, but I couldn't. Not right now…and not for a while until I'm over him…

I ran as fast as I could, as swiftly as my legs could bear. They felt like being torn apart, but I ignored it. There was too much heartache to even feel the physical pain. I was angry and sad. It bothered me how my heart reacted towards him, towards him kissing Kikyou and acknowledging that I will never be worthy to him. Knowing that no matter what I do, I will forever be a simple, dull, girl who stands for a temporary version of Kikyou travelling with him. No matter how much I tried, I knew that the type of 'affection' will never be as strong as their love that took place 50 years ago. Yet I choice to be with him, to be with someone who I knew would never really realise the love that I have given him for eternity, because he, Inuyasha has always been in love with Kikyou…

"How can you do that to me!? You knew I loved you! You knew that I cared about you every moment! Yet you did that to me!" I screamed on the top of my lungs, "You said you would stay with me, and not leave me again even if you find Kikyou! You promised me that you'll stay by me! You promised!!"

--------------------------------------  
(_Back in the village_)  
_Normal P.O.V_

Shippo stared at Kagome as she ran off into the woods. He didn't understand what was going on. He was too small to understand now. But all he knew was that she wouldn't come back…at least for a while…

"Kagome!" Shippo cried, running after her.

But he tripped and fell flat down on the dirt. He started crying, crying loudly and shouting desperately for her to hear. Sango rushed towards him, helped him up and hugged him, telling him it would be alright. But no matter what she said, she knew as well it might be the last time she would see Kagome.

She knew that the only person capable of making her cry was Inuyasha. She knew it would have been something excruciating to cause her to completely shatter. Kagome, the Kagome that she knew, would never be literately crying because of him unless something server happens.

'What did he do this time? I have a feeling…from her words…and action, she won't come back…' she though sadly, holding onto Shippo tighter.

"Let me go! I'm going to find Inuyasha! I want to know what he did this time, and I'm not going to forgive him," Shippo shouted brushing off the dirt on him as he escaped from her embrace.

Sango stared at him, "No." She said firmly, "Let him deal with it and I'm sure that he will get her back…I hope…"

--------------------  
(_Back at the Well_)  
_Kagome's P.O.V_

'I'm going to leave now, and once I step into my own world, I will seal the well. I won't go back there anymore. I won't.' I shouted at myself in my head, trying to calm myself down.

I placed my hand on my heart, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I gaze at the surrounding for the last time and jumped into the well, hoping for a new life…

--------------------------  
_Normal P.O.V_

Later at night, Inuyasha walked back into the village, with a small smile plastered onto his face. He could sense that something was wrong. Everyone was eating dinner by that time, no one spoke of Kagome.

"Hey, what's wrong with everyone?" He asked.

Everyone looked up at him, gave him a cold glare and continued eating without anyone uttering a word. No one looked up at him.

"What's wrong with everyone and where's that wench?" He said returning the glare.

"pfft. Ask yourself what you did to her! She still hasn't come back yet! And it's been a couple of hours! What did you do to her?!" Shippo shouted at him running towards Sango.

"What?! Me? What would I do to her? Just one word from her can make me fall flat down on my face! What can I do anyway?" he hissed crossing his arms and stuck his nose up in the air.

"She came running towards me crying and telling me how I should take care of Shippo and all that stuff," Sango said getting up from her seat.

Inuyasha stood there staring blankly ahead. 'Can it be? … I knew I smelt her before, but I thought it was just my mind messing with me…' "God that baka!" He shouted before dashing towards the well.

"That stupid baka better have not disappeared down the well." He shouted.

He dashed towards the well, jumping on few branches as he went, arriving within minutes. Bright lights surrounded him as Inuyasha jumped into the well. Soon enough, he arrived at the other end of the well. But this time when he looked up, it was not the clear sky he would normally see, instead total darkness… He tried jumping up, but as he touched the wooden boards coving the well, bright lights appeared, burning his hand in the process.

'Why did she go this time? There is no reason for her to do that. Argh! I just don't understand her! Was it because of Kikyou? It shouldn't be, she's aways so collected after I come back. But even if it is Kikyo, why? She doesn't love me, and I don't love her, yet I feel pained somewhat. But I know she is going to come crawling back to me sooner or later. Anyway, she has the sacred Jewel. She will come back. I just know it.' He thought to himself smirking as he disappeared back into feudal Japan.

--------------------------  
_(Back At Home - Kagome)  
(Kagome's P.O.V)_

I ran straight towards my room closing my doors behind and locking it from the inside. I jumped onto my bed and snuggled my face into my pillow, crying into it as flashbacks appeared in my head again.  
I couldn't escape, I just couldn't.

I laid there on my bed crying for hours, I heard my mum, grandpa, and Souta come knocking on my door asking if I was alright. But I ignored them. I ignored them just like if they weren't there. As if they didn't even exist in this world. At that moment, I hated life. I hated the fact that I was alive. I hated the fact that my life is unusual.

I finally got up onto my feet, and walked towards my table. I took out my diary and started writing.

_Dear Diary,  
It's been nearly a year since I was first dragged into the well by some caterpillar lady. I'm back again once more. No, not once more, but forever. I wonder how I actually began this whole thing. I wonder how I actually got all caught up in my so-called 'adventure'._

_When I look up into the sky, I would wonder, why do I just have to be that different from everyone else? Why do things like this have to happen to me?  
If I actually go back to all my diary entries ever since I fell into the well and ended up in Feudal Japan, every page will have something about him…  
I can't take it anymore you know. I really can't. He said to me no matter what, he won't leave me ever again, and put me into situations that will harm me. He said even if he sees Kikyou again, he won't leave me no matter what. I told him that it won't be true. Yet my heart tells me otherwise. I blame myself for not believing my own words but believing my heart._

_I want to scream. Scream out loud that I love him and that I have always loved him. But I can't...I can't. I feel hurt. Hurt. Right here in my heart. My hands feels weak, I can barely stand up now. I'm tired. Tired from writing and from crying. I can't even bear to look at myself in the mirror._

_I don't know how I feel exactly right now. No. I do, I want to die, and I am in so much pain that I would rather die than live. My heart feels like if it's tearing apart. I feel cold all over my body. Even though I am sitting here under the bright, warm lights in my room, I can't even stop shivering for a moment._

_I had always thought I found the right person to be with, but I guess I was wrong. I'm wrong about him, I'm wrong to see I can be with him, I'm wrong to even think I could change him. So many things that I do are wrong, what is there that I've done right? Things just seem to change in a flash, and gone like one. I don't know why, but the images of the scene appear in my head over and over again like a never-ending clip._

_I like him so much, way more than I've ever expected it to be. And the pain that I'm in can never be described. My heart seems to be stabbed heavily by flying knifes, and then shattered into millions of broken little pieces._

_I'm so sucked up into my adventure that I sometimes begin to wonder whether or not I really exist in reality. Whether reality is more important than the Feudal Ages. I don't know what to do now. I really don't..._

_Kagome_

-------------------

I got up on my feet once again, and dragged myself onto my bed. I crawled into a ball underneath my blanket, and fell fast asleep...I thought to myself as my tears fell onto my pillow, '...I already miss you...so much...'

* * *

Thankyou for reading! 


	2. Back To The Past

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha (but I wish I did…)

* * *

_I've been loveless all my life,but now that love is mine,  
it drives me mad._

_A body light as clouds,  
a trembling willow heart -  
my sould itself grows gossamer thin._

_Perfume loses all its magi  
waiting for a wandering friend,  
and heartache comes in its time:_

_Whenever the lamp is low,  
whenever the moon faintly shines.  
**Hsu Tsai-ssu (ca. 1300)**_

* * *

**L.o.v.e – T.h.a.t – W.a.s – N.e.v.e.r - M.e.a.n.t - T.o – B.e**  
(_Chapter 1_)  
-----------------------------------------

Days and days past by, and before I knew it, I had wasted nearly half a year doing nothing. I would go to school, came back from school, did my homework, ate dinner and went to sleep. Everyday it was like that. I really didn't know what else I could do. I felt so lost. I really did thought I lost everything. Nothing was special to me anymore, even my own life. For the first time in my life, I've never felt this way before. So heartbroken, I really didn't know what to do…

But I guess my life changed soon…I changed my name not long before the 'B.E' into Sakura; my last name still remains the same. 'B.E stood for the 'Big Event' that changed my life again. And for the first time after I came back from the Feudal ages, I was happy.

Flashback  
"Hello Miss, can I please speak with you for a few minutes?" A guy said as he touched my arms. I turned around to see who it was that touched me.

"Yes? Can I help you?" I asked

"I'm a director for a movie, and I was wondering if you would be interested in being a part of this,"

I looked at him shocked by his question as he handed me his card, "Huh me? But I have no experience…"

"That's okay; we'll help you out there. You just the perfect girl to play the part. If you are willing to come and rehearse this Saturday, at 9:00 it would be good. Oh and here's my card, call me anytime you want." He said as he handed me the papers.

He waved at me and left. I stood there shocked at what just happened. I've never been so happy in my life after I sealed the well. It was totally amazing, that someone as plain as me can actually have such luck.  
  
End flashback.  


That was how I first got the job as being an actress, and soon enough I became popular. But the film that really made me become who I am now was the film 'Inuyasha' itself. I mustered all the courage I had on one particular day, and gave the director a draft based the film 'Inuyasha'. Whilst in reality, illustrating my journey.

I told him about the jewel and what it could do, and how it became broken pieces. A half-demon and how he fell in love with a girl called Kikyou, and how Kikyou's reincarnation appeared and how she fell in love with Inuyasha. But I didn't go on. I stoped my story right there, about how Kikyou's Reincarnation called Kagome, ran back to her real home because she was hurt by what she saw: Kikyou and Inuyasha kissing. The Truth was, I didn't know how to end it so I might as well leave it unfinished.

He asked me why I stoped it there, he said he enjoyed it, and he didn't want to change anything. But I just told him I ran out of ideas.

Before long, the film won awards, trophies and many more for the best movie, best plot, and best music and so on. Because of that movie, I had finally realised what I wanted in life, as a career. It was simple, the movie inspired me. That was when I realised I wanted to become a doctor.

Ever since I started filming the movie 'Inuyasha' I fell in love with someone. And amazingly he was the guy who played Inuyasha. Soon after, we began filming movies together, and I, Sakura (Kagome), had become a singer because of him. He showed me what I could do. He showed me my own talents and not just some 'useless' person just like the real Inuyasha said. My CDs were a sell-out, and soon I became one of the best singers who produce their own music and lyrics.

3 years soon passed by, I got into Tokyo Denki University, and started doing medicine as my course there. I was already grown up, not short anymore (even though I wasn't that short before) and I was fit. Fit because I had to keep myself together for acting and singing. I was no more the girl who had little curves in wrong places of the body; I had advanced into an ideal girl with a body to kill for. Yes, a body to kill for.

----------------------------------  
(Current Kagome)

"So, let me introduce myself again. My name is Sakura Higurashi, before I was known as Kagome Higurashi. I am 18 years old turning 19 in 2 weeks' time, on February 27th. I started acting when I was 16, when Mr. Yukito came and found me walking on the street to school. All thanks to you, I have become a singer. You showed me the way, and I became what I have dreamed of, but I never though I could achieve it. I have gone this far in life because of you and your support. And thank you dearly for letting me fall in love all over again. To feel what it is like to be in loved, and this time even more…to be loved and in love, Darien," I raised my wine glass, as I took a sip from it.

He smiled back at me. "Thank you darling and I promise until the day that I die, I will love you forever. We have been going out since the first day during the film. That was 2 years from now, wasn't it babe?"

I smiled at him and nodded, slightly blushing at his words. "Yeah, but I really don't know what you see in me. I mean before. Just one look at me and I'll scare you off."

"Well, you are special to me. From the first day I met you, I knew you were something special. Although you didn't talk much nor did much talking, but I realise how special you were when we were filming the scenes. You took everything so serious. It made me feel as if you were part of it somehow. But…" He grinned at me, getting up from his seat, and offering me his hand as we got up to dance.

"But you never knew I was really part of it until I told you today, right?" I smiled at him.

I place one hand oh his shoulder and my other in his hand. Moving slowly with the rhythm, as we danced under the disco ball, I looked up at him and stared into his beautiful hazel eyes.

"Yeah. But you know what?" he whispered to me.

"Um?"

"You look more beautiful than anything else in the world," he whispered seductively, brushing his lips across my ears, "and I would do anything for you even if it would put me in danger or hurt me in anyway."

I blushed madly, and looked down on the floor, only to be pulled forward towards him. We stood there looking at each other. I smiled, "Darien, thank you for everything…"

We stopped dancing as I rose up onto my heels, as he pulled me even closer, crushing me against his body. I smiled and kissed him…

* * *

Next Morning  
I opened my eyes as I yawned and looked up, the first thing I saw was his eyes. His straight, black hair hung loosely against his face. His eyes stared at me with a warm and passion. A few strand of hair fell down covering his eye; I brushed it away, and looked up at him again. 

"Um, so you've finally awoken sleepy-head?" He smiled at me, and chucked when he saw me blush.

"Yeah," I yawned.

I placed my hands against his chest, and looked up at him again. My eyes met his lips as I stared at it bitting my bottom lip. He chuckled at me and kissed me in response. I closed my eyes, and smiled.

"I love it when you blush," he chuckled and combed through my hair with his fingers.

"Um…and your hair as well…they smell so nice, like fruits, um…I just wanna taste them. You hair is the thing that makes you stand out among the others. Not only because of the colour but because of it softness and smell," he licked his mouth and kissed me again.

His hands traced my curves slowly up and down. _'Um…you're all mine,'_ I thought to myself. I kissed his tanned chest and snuggled into it. I didn't want to leave, but I knew soon enough I would have to. He has work and so do I…well I was planing to go back to the Feudal Ages to see Shippo again.

_'God. It's been around 3 years since I was there. I already forgot what it was like there. I guess…I sorta miss it there. Seeing all the happy faces, and especially…him…no. How can I think that way? After all the things I've been through…He even said so himself that I was a pathetic person that gives him more things to worry about, and the main reason that I'm there next to him is because I am a Jewel Detector…No…I __was a Jewel Detector, but not anymore.'_ I thought to myself sadly.

But I was soon brought back in reality again when he start tickling me. "(laughs) you better (laughs) get dressed, (laughs) all else you'll be late for your meeting. (laughs) Come on stop it (laughs) Your so immature sometimes," He grinned and chuckled rasing from the bed, his naked back facing me. 'God! He looks so good like that. So perfect…' I bit my bottom lip as I shouted it out in my head. I grabbed him again and pulled him down on the bed.

"I thought you wanted me to get dressed and get ready for my meeting," he smirked.

"Well…we still…have a little bit of time. Don't we?" I grinned, licking my lips as I started at him, pulling him down for a kiss.

After a couple of minutes of debating about whether we should get dressed or not, we finally decided to get dressed.

"Um darling, you look so good in suits, I just totally adore you and um…your 'structures'," I winked at him and helped him to do up his tie. He was too high, causing me to stand on tiptoe in order to find a comfortable position to do up his tie for him. He smiled and dragged me towards him, placing his arms around my hips. "And you, Sakura, have a body that can drive any guy mad. Especially when you are wearing something like this," he smiled as he pulled at my skirt and my singlet.

I gave a little gasp and playfully hit his hands off me, "You better go all else you will be late," I smiled at him as I held his hand and walked to the front door.

"Yeah, I better go then," he gave me a kissed and left.

I smiled, "Now. What should I wear? Um…" I said aloud, walking back to the bedroom upstairs.

I grabbed my black boots and slipped it on, checking my reflection an nodded at myself. A pair of high heel black boots, a black skirt and a simple white halter top. Looking up, I glanced at my face, waterproof mascara, a touch of lip gloss and soft brown eyeliner.  
Finally, I was ready to go. I locked the door, and smiled back at the house. I got onto my car and drove off to my parents' house.

God! I was so scared; I could feel my heart jumping right out of place. I was scared but yet excited to see them again. I got off my car, and walked to the front door as I greeted my parents. They were happy to see me again. But I wasted no time in telling them why I am here today: To visit my friends in Feudal Japan.

I gathered my bow and arrow, as well as the small ninja knives whilst storing them safely on my ankle (left leg) and some on my right thigh, just below the mini-skirt. Grabbing two large samurai swords grandpa gave me, I placed them on my back securing the straps on each shoulder.  
I muttered a few commands, and the seal disappeared. For the first time in years I was nervous. _'God I'm so scared. I don't know what they will think of me. Will they recognise me from my hair colour? From my appearance? If they do recognise me, will they accept me? I did leave them to collect the reaming ¼ of the jewel… I've gone this far, what could go wrong?'_ I thought to myself and jumped into the well…

* * *

I closed my eyes as I felt myself begin to fall. I felt rays of light shine on my eyes as I slowly opened them, breathing in the scent of Feudal Japan. I climbed out of the well and looked around._ 'Um…it hasn't changed much since I've left,' _I thought to myself nodding in response,_ 'I wonder if everyone is still the same…'_

I followed the little path that lead towards the village. My heart started beating faster as I thought about the people that I will be facing. _'God! This is just happening way to quick!'_ I shouted at my inner self. My mind battled against myself about whether I should go there or not. Yet my feet decided otherwise as I entered the path that was surrounded by crops.

Everyone looked up at me as they stopped what they were doing, whispering at one and another. My stomach began to twitch, as I quicken my pace. I looked around and smiled nervously at them. Soon I was running towards the shrine where Kaede. I stoped short at the front door of our usual meeting place. I struggled to calm down, taking slow breaths each time. Instead, it made me worse.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, and sprung around to face the person that just tapped me.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he asked fiercely, holding his staff in fighting position.

As soon as I saw him face, a smile rose from my face. Tears swelled up in my eyes as I ran forward towards him. He was taken aback by my actions as his face softened.

"Miroku! Oh my god! I missed you so much!" I cried, giving him a big hug. He blinked a couple of times before returning the hug.

"Do I know you? Argh! We must have met a few years ago, please, tell me your name," he said, taking my hands into his hands. "Such a beautiful lady like you shouldn't be wondering around along. I presume you are looking for a man? A man to bare you a child? I am gladly to help you do that."

I stared at him shocked. _'Have I changed that much? Surely not that much right? I just dyed my hair silver because of the last film. And sure, I've grown a bit. I mean really? That much?'_ I frowned at myself.

"Stop fooling around Miroku! I'm…I'm Sa..Kagome, don't you remember me?" I stared at him shocked taking my hands from his grip.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at me, "Oh, if your Kagome then who am I?" he said sarcastically.

"Oh na, I'm not Kagome, that's why I dress so funny for no reason right? Miroku, where are the others?" I asked him looking at him.

'_Man…his appearance hasn't changed much. But he sure has grown more mature, and just a bit taller…but yeah…that's all,'_ I though.

He studied me carefully, and soon he was staring at me in shock, as he opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out.

"What? The cat's got your tongue?" I laughed placing my hand on him, "so…have you settled down yet?"

"N…No! I mean no. not yet…" he said as he trailed off, "wow…Kagome…you look…look…"

"um…different?" I raised my eyebrow and crossed my arms pushing my breast forward, but not deliberately.

He looked at me up and down, "Fan…fantastic…and sexy, wow...wait till the others see you."

I blushed, giggling at him. "Man, close your mouth for a sec will ya? You'll be eating flies if you don't."

He immediately closed his mouth as he helped carry my stuff towards the room where the others were sitting. He ran towards the room as I followed behind, I heard a few gasps and a few cheers. I stood there outside the room, and waited for Miroku to return. But he didn't.

"Kagome! Come in! Let them see what you look like!" Miroku shouted at me through the blinds.

I hesitated at first, but I went in as he called for me again. Everyone gasped. Sango arose from her seat starting at me. I felt my face flush, and looked down at the floor.

"Oh my god! Kagome, we missed you so much!" Sango cried as she ran towards me to give me a hug.

I smiled at her and opened my mouth but shut it almost at once. The smile faded from my face, as emptiness crawled back into me. Something was different, but I still couldn't tell what. My eyes scanned the room searching for some answers and this time it was me who gasped. My heart started beating rapidly, almost jumping out of me. My breath was cut short by the picture that I saw in front of me. My head begin to spin as I began to jump into conclusions.

"Where…where…where is Inuyasha?" I panicked as I looked around.

For the first time in years, my heart pounced and stopped in fright, for none other then, Inuyasha.

* * *

**Thankyou!**


	3. Hanyou Affairs

**Thankyou for the reviews everyone, I've updated again, and hopefully I'll get to where I left off with soon.  
**

* * *

**L.o.v.e – T.h.a.t – W.a.s – N.e.v.e.r - M.e.a.n.t - T.o – B.e**

(_Chapter 3_)  
-----------------------------------

'_Where is Inuyasha? Where would he be? Kikyou? Is that where he went? What happen when I left? Why am I worrying about him? I am over him, right?'_ Questions bombarded into my head one by one.

"Oh…him…Well, you see, a lot have changed since you left Kagome. I know you suffered a lot during that time," Sango sighed sympathetically, "but so did he."

I nodded in understanding, "Don't worry, he'll be back soon. Things have changed dramatically around here Kagome, and you have too" eying her silver hair she continued, "I don't know how to say this…" she glanced up at Miroku for approval, he nodded in response, "I won't lie to you, nor will I beat around the bush; he's out with Kikyou," Sango frowned, walking towards me with a hope of approval.

"Oh…"I sighed.

Somehow the information didn't go unexpected, yet it pained me. _'I thought she was dead.'_ I sighed at myself and looked away.

"My child, It has been a while since I last saw you. I have aged throughout those years, yet I can still sense your holy powers. It has improved tremendously, has it not?" Kaede entered, smiling through her winkled face.

"Kaede!" I shouted happily nodding shyly in response as I ran up to hug her.

"Kagome welcome back. I am delighted to feel your presence again, although I am looking forward to speak with you, I must escort you to your room since I presume you will be staying for several days? Am I correct?" Kaede asked, eyeing my heavily packed yellow bag.

I smiled and shook my head "Unfortunately I cannot, as I must attend to my boyfriend's need." eyeing everyone, I felt their disappointment, "however I may be able to discuss this with him."

Kaede nodded in response, holding our her hand in guidance and directed me towards the room.

"I'll be back in a while, so don't go anywhere," I smiled and hurried off towards Kaede.

I followed Kaede past a couple of rooms, finally stopping in front of a similar yet larger in size. "Thank you Kaede," I bowed in response.

"My child, you have matured into a beautiful and respectful young lady. Your holy powers nevertheless, have developed immensely, as well as your confidence, I presume?"

I blushed and bowed, "Thank you Kaede, but I would never have improved without your help and of course the help of my team mates throughout the years."

"If only Kikyou was slightly like you, she might have already obtained her true desire. But now my child I must leave you, as my advance aging is making various simple task impossible, such as walking" smiling at me she walked off towards the other direction.

I looked at her in confusion, watching her small figure disappear from sight. Pushing the thought aside, I entered the room, adverting my eyes towards the surroundings. It was just like any other rooms, simple and elegant. Dropping the bag with a big thump, I lunged myself onto the bed, coving my eyes with the back of hand. My mind wondered off to a place locked since years, now reopened once more.   
Silver hair appeared, then twitching ears, and then beautiful, attractive golden eyes. _'Why can't I get him out of my head? It has been years since I last laid eyes upon him. I wonder…has he changed? What would he think about me? My hair? Silver will he like it?'_ "Shut up. I just need peace and quite for a while." I gritted my teeth at myself, closing my eyes, I let sleep wash over me.

"Hey Kagome are you there, you didn't come back and I thought-" Sango said as she entered the room, "opps."

"Ummm? Oh hey Sango, sorry I must have somehow fallen asleep" I yawned rubbing my eyes. "So did you come to talk?"

"Yeah, it's been a while since we had a one-on-one talk," She grinned brushing away her.

There after there was silence. I really didn't know what to ask. No I did, thousands actually, but there was just too little that isn't involved with Inuyasha.

"So…has the jewel…" I trailed off in shame, remembering my cruel departure that left an incomplete Jewel, with still ¼ of the shards missing.

"Yeah, everything's back to normal," she smiled, walking over to the bed, "Don't worry about it, we won't blame you for it. Everything is back to normal."

"May I?"

I glanced up, "yeah sure, sit anywhere you want," I smiled and continued to unpack my stuff.

"So how long are you staying here for?" She questioned

"Um…maybe a couple of days, and then I need to go back…" I answered, pulling out a few clothes and lollypops.

"Why?"

I stopped what I was doing and looked at her, "Just certain reasons I guess…I will tell you guys later,"

"Please? Can you tell me now?"

"Fine. I have a boyfriend," I sighed in response, blushing at the thought of Darien's devious grin.

"Boyfriend?"

"Yeah, it means something like…um...**mate**…but not really. It's like when you get to spend time with him, knowing that he isn't allowed to touch, kiss and give his heart to any other girls apart from me. In return I do the same, but we are bonded for life. If things go wrong, we can always separate and walk different paths" I answered.

"Mate!? Kagome! Oh my god girl! You better tell me all about it!" She grinned, jumping happily on my bed.

I laughed, looked up at her, "Well, I met this guy when I started acting. Acting means that I pretend to be someone that I am not for other people's entertainment, for example, imitate a monkey to make other people laugh. Anyway, I met this guy there, and we started dating, seeing each other during spare times and eating together just the two of us. Like you and Miroku," I smiled.

"Miroku?! That pervert. No way! We're…we're not together," She blushed, shouted angrily.

I giggled, plotting myself down whilst telling her everything about the wonderful and painful time during those three years.

"His name is Darien. He is nice, handsome, honest, rich, good-looking, basically everything that you could want in a boyfriend. Yet I-" I looked down sorrowfully, my heart began thumping heavily against my chest.

"Inuyasha…he was still there in your heart right?"

I looked away. Truthfully, I didn't know. "No I would never pretend to love someone. Not in a million years. But to be honest…I really don't know anymore,"

There was silence, neither of us spoke nor ask questions. Instead we laid down, staring at the ceiling and listening to the chattering and laughter outside.  
Sango got up and yawned, mimicking her I copied her, never once leaving my eyes off her movements. Walking towards the door I got up and stared at my best friend, she smiled "Inuyasha will be thrilled to see you, especially with your hair the same as him. In fact, I bet he has already smelt you when you entered."

I blushed and looked away. _'What is wrong with me, why am I blushing? What is happening to me? Maybe coming back wasn't exactly a great idea. Yet still, I wonder where he is now…probably with Kikyou sitting together on the cliff looking at the sunset.'_ I sighed, frowning at myself.

"Kagome! Kagome!?"

"Huh? Sorry what did you say?"

"I asked you if you were coming,"

"Yeah sure thing, sorry, I just spaced out. I tend to do that often now, " I nodded as I hurried off with my bagful of presents.

I followed her towards the rest of the gang. The sun was already setting. I smiled at them as I approached. "Hey,"

"So Kagome, since you have been gone for so long, did you in the process find a mate?" Miroku smirked.

I laughed, "Miroku…this shouldn't be the first think you ask. Pervert. I haven't-"

"Yeah she has! His name's…Darien right? She said he was very handsome, good-looking and has a great body that she loves to-" Sango cut in, grinning in satisfaction.

"Sango!" I blushed in embarrassment, attempting her cover her mouth.

"Hahahaha! So you have finally found a mate huh?" He laughed.

"Who has found a mate?"

Everyone turned around to face the speaker, happiness falling from each and everyone's face. My heart began to thump rapidly. My mouth dropped open slightly at the sight of the intruder.

"Inuyasha…" I muttered.

He turned towards me; his eyes displayed the shock and pain as we stared at one another until I finally looked away. He was no longer a small boy, but instead grown into a very sturdy, handsome man. His face was no longer a child's face, but instead held a determined and strong expression.

"Kagome?" he whispered in shock before switching back to his annoyed pissed off look. "Why is she here?" he said calmly looking back at Miroku.

He looked at Miroku. _'He has changed…he didn't seem like the Inuyasha that I once knew. His voice…so cold…'_ I sighed and looked away.

Feeling the dryness of my lips, I licked it slowly. Which didn't go unnoticed by him, he stared at my intensely, as if analysing and seeing right through me. I shivered, slightly.

"What happened to your hair?" He asked curiously, rasing his eyebrow.

"I dyed it. You like it?" I asked hopefully.

"Keh. Silver makes you look like a old hag. Maybe you have become one." He snared at me.

Gritting my teeth, I tried to calm down, 'Calm down Kagome Hiragashi, I know you can calm down.' I smoothed myself.

"I'm here to visit my friends, Inyasha," I barked back.

"Keh. You have no right to visit, you left us during the most difficult times among all. If it wasn't for Kikyou, we wouldn't have gone this far." He said narrowing his eyes towards me.

"I'm sorry but for certain reasons I had to go Inuayasha"

"Hey wrench, you've seen them shouldn't you be going now?"

I've had enough of it already. I was already fed up of him. Argh! I was angry but not that angry. I looked at him and looked back at the fire in front of me. I closed my eyes and folded my arms, letting the cold wind brush past me.

"I am here to see my friends; **Shippo**, **Miroku** and **Sango**. If _you_ have a problem with that then depart this instance, so I do not have to listen to **this** hideous, annoying, arrogant bastard's voice of yours. Therefore I will not need to acknowledge your existence in this world, knowing there is a egotistical, ostentatious man, no hayou, out there. You constantly think you can boss people around, but guess what? You have made your match. So don't bother trying to pushing me around with your pathetic commands, because I won't give a damn. I can go anywhere I want and it's none of your god damn business, just look after _your_ women, Kikyou and leave me alone," I snared at him, pointing towards his chest, whilst inching forward until I could feel his breath on me.

Everyone sat there speechless by my reaction towards Inuyasha. No one spoke. Inuyasha was speechless, his eyes held shock and hurt. But I was too stubborn to realise this. Quickly he sat down next to Kikyou in the back and stared at me. No one spoke. Only the wind howled softly in the background, producing a sense of eeriness as the leaves rustled in response. The silence was too much; no animals were around, it was just nature itself that created movement and sound. It was getting dark, rays of light were the only remains of the sun, and everything else has already gone. But the fire kept us warm. We sat in a circle in silence. Sitting uncomfortably, I said the first thing that came into my mind.

"Shippo, I bought you something, hope you will like it," I smiled at him and opened my bag, bring out a brand new Gameboy. "I wanted to give you something different for a change, and I didn't know what you would like, so I bought some game for you. But so far the best game in town is this," I handed him the game package.

"What is this?" He asked.

I opened the newly packed Gameboy and the game. I pushed it into place and added the battery. "Remember, do not take them out in a middle of a game. Only take them out if the light turns dim red. Batteries are those (I pointed them to him) and when the light goes dim, then it is time to change it (I pointed at the lights)" I smiled at his confused look.

"Thanks Kagome!" He smiled and walked back towards his seat. "So what game thingy is this?"

"Oh…just a new movie." I smirked and laughed

"Can you tell me what it's called?"

"Play it first and you'll know." I grinned

He turned it on, the sound went on and soon everyone stared at him. He gasped, "Kagome! Its, its, there's me, there's you, there's Miroku…there's Inuyasha…there Sango…and…Kagome! It's all of us! How did you do it?"

I smiled at him, "I didn't do it. The people who made this game did. I only acted in the movie. Well, I thought that it would be interesting if there would be a movie about us, about my trip crazy, adventure and-" I blushed.

"And she acted in this movie that she came up with – well not really because it's all true - and told the director, calling it 'Inuyasha'. It was basically about her trip and adventure in the Feudal world. (I nodded) and…guess what?! She met Darien who is now her new mate!!" Sango shouted happily.

"SANGO!" I was as red as a tomato from embarrassment.

"Oh…so you do have a new mate huh?" Miroku asked.

"No he's not really my mate, but he is someone special to me" I answered

"Do you love him?" Miroku asked, eyeing Inuyasha as he did.

I turned my face towards Inuyasha, locking my gaze upon his, "Yeah, I do. I love him."

I saw him tense up, however the sadness in his eyes did not go unnoticed.

"And does he love you back?" Miroku asked

I smiled a reassuring smile, and nodded in response never once breaking the eye contact with Inuyasha, although I had already felt Kikyou's glare at me. "Yes. He loves me with all his heart, and he will do anything to make me happy, even if he suffers. I know because I believe and trust him."

Breaking away the eye contact, I grabbed the next thing that laid on top.

"Sango, I got you some now-a-days clothes from my world, and I'm sure you will love it. I can assure you will gain unwanted affections of the opposite sex." I smirked and winked at her

"Okay…but promise me they won't look crap on me," I laughed and nodded at her.

I handed her several fabrics and smiled at her. Next, grabbing Miroku's arm, I pulled him up, "Hey! Where are you taking me?" He asked looking all puzzled. I smirked and looked at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Come on, I wanna give you a surprise," I pulled him close and whispered into his ear, "…And I'm sure…you will like it," I pulled away and gave him a wink.

Everyone stared at me in bewilderment, as he went turned slightly red. However they did not hear the last part, although with Inuyasha's precise sense of hearing he had no trouble. Inuyasha jumped up almost immediately when Miroku went red. I looked at him and stared at him and raised my eyebrow.

"Why are you standing up? I thought you didn't want me to come. Or have you changed your mind, and want me to take on your first," I said and smirked at him, "Or do you want it," I paused, licking my lips in slow motion hoping to emphasis my point across, "want it now?" I grinned.

He looked at me with a bewildered and embarrassed expression, "Feh. I don't care, do what you want," he answered and sat down.

Twenty minutes past since I last left with Miroku, and we arrived back with a small grin on his face. That grin was none other than his perverted look. I smiled at myself, laughing at his innocence when I gave him a book on sex positions and a pack of condoms for later use with Sango.

I smiled at everyone, and for the first time, I looked up at Kikyou, her black long silky hair that hung loosely in her white hair tie. Her fringe that lay perfectly straight on her forehead, moving every so often as the wind blew. She was beautiful, plain beautiful. No make-up, no fancy clothes or hair style. I have to admit, I…I really envy her. I wish that it was me who Inuyasha had met 53 years ago, and not her. But then again, I might have already hurt his feelings…It is better to stay this way…I guess…

She was, and still is, simply beautiful.

I'm jealous, and I knew it. Her perfect black long hair that reaches her hip compared to my dull silver hair…mine was shorter. It just passes my waist. She really was, too good to be true. I smiled at her and handed her some lip gloss and powder, remembering the one Naruku broke.

Snapping out of my trance, I started to go through my bag, facing Inuyasha, "Inuyasha, you coming?" I asked him.

"Feh, what ever! Why do I have to follow you?"

"I left it in the room, so please come with me."

He got up from his seat unexpectedly and walked right past me towards my room, leaving me trailing behind. I was shocked; shocked that he would actually listen to me, especially in something that involves us. _'I guess he has changed, at least he's not fighting with me anymore.'_ I sighed.

I let out a sigh as I saw him disappear into my room. When I got inside, I quickly gave him the clothes that I choose especially for him; a navy pair of jeans, a white t-shirt and white shoes. I handed it to him as I left the room for him to get changed. This time I exited the room.

I looked up into the Sky, 'No stars, no moon tonight huh?' I thought looking back down at my hands. I felt a pat on my shoulder and quickly sprung around. I looked up at a flushed Inuyasha. At first I didn't really know what would make him so embarrassed, but then I realised he couldn't do his buttons up. I smiled holding down a giggle. I motioned him towards the window where some light shorn in. I started doing up his top button, moving from top to bottom. But many times I felt my hand brush his bare chest by accident. And every time I turned red in embarrassment, but I continued anyway.

I could feel his eyes on me, looking at me even when I was doing up the buttons. But I stopped. I stopped on his last button as I felt his hand on my hair.

"Kagome…you hair…it's really nice and soft, it smells just like you" He whispered.

I didn't know what to say, was I suppose to say thank you? Was I suppose to lung towards him and hug him and tell him how much I loved him? Was I suppose to kiss him? I didn't do anything. Instead I turned my head avoiding his gaze as I backed away letting my hair fall from his fingers.

"I'm not the same anymore, so please, Don't touch me. And I do have a boyfriend, someone who truly loves me because of me," I said and walked away from him.

My heart hurts, my heart hurts like hell. I didn't know what to. It tells me to ignore and forget what happened before and continue to love him, yet my mouth tells me otherwise. It's tearing me apart, because of seeing them together. Right now, I am torn between two guys. One that I have loved and still do: Inuyasha, and one that returns the love that I give him: Darien.

I walked out of the room, with him trailing behind this time, _'This is going to be a long night…'_ I thought looking up at the sky, _'No moon, no stars, just plain dark sky.'_

But I stopped. I felt him grab my arm from behind. I stood there, standing still, the surround grew silent and still in my eyes, and I could only hear the fast beating of my heart. Turning around gracefully, I looked up at him, and for the first time in years he looked sad; without warning he pulled me in a tight embrace.

"Why…why did you…go? Please…please don't leave…don't leave…me…alone…" He whispered.

I don't know what to do or say, I stood still as he kept on hugging me. I couldn't return the favour; he hurt me so badly. So badly that it took me a year to overcome, and I wanted him to feel that way too; I wanted him to understand and acknowledge how close I was into heading insanity. Even though I still just barely love him, I couldn't return the embrace; I wanted him to feel how I had felt. The pain of knowing that, I, will never be able to be with him.

I placed my hand on his chest and pushed myself away from him forcefully. I looked up at him, staring into his eyes. We stood there, just staring. It was the most precious moment, we were not talking, not moving, just staring.

"Inu…Inuyasha, I'm sorry…but I can't. I'm already in love. And it's someone that can return the love that I gave him. He is not someone that takes me for granted, nor thinks of me as someone else. He loves me, because of me and not because he sees someone else in me," I whispered and turning around and started to head back.

"But I need you Kagome, I need you," He whispered, again trying to grab my hand.

"No. No you don't. You love Kikyou, the only reason why you love me is because you see her in me. Inuyasha, don't ruin my life once again, I found love because of you, I found heartache and pain because of you, and I'm not ready to receive anymore from you. I'm sorry," I turned around and answered.

"Has our story really ended?" he whispered.

I looked past him, knowing myself, I would break down the instance my eyes met his. "Our story never began Inuyasha," I whispered and smiled at him sadly, "It never began."

* * *

**Thank You For Those Who Reviewed!**


	4. Realisation

**Thankyou everyone for the reviews. I'm trying hard to edit everything and be up-to-date to what I had before.  
**

* * *

**  
L.o.v.e – T.h.a.t – W.a.s – N.e.v.e.r - M.e.a.n.t - T.o – B.e**

(_Chapter 4_)  
---------------------------------------

I stood there, my back facing him, waiting for him to leave, as my through wondered again. _'Inuyasha. I miss saying the name that seems to simply roll out of my tongue. Am I destined to unrequited love? What about Darien? Why is his presence affecting my love towards Darien? Is my love towards Darien even real? Inuyasha, what have you turned me into? I don't understand myself anymore; I don't understand straightforward emotions every human requires. What did I do to deserve a love that I can only give but not returned?'_ I sighed and stared at my surroundings.

I was so caught up in my little world that I forgot Inuyasha was standing there behind me. Silently, I turned around, hoping I still had a chance to steal a glance, only to meet a soft red fabric. My face was merely touching his chest; I gave a small 'yep' and stumbled backwards, only to trip over my own feet.  
I closed my eyes, waiting for my arse to hit the ground; instead I felt a painful tug on my arm and then warmth around my waist.

Opening my eyes, I found myself staring right through a pair of golden, addictive, caring eyes.

"Even though you have changed, you're still as clumsy," he grinned.

Normally, I would have already _sat_ him and yell at him, but today, his painful eyes and soft, considerate words made it seems like a compliment. For the first time in history, I, Kagome could not utter a single word, every phase and word in my vocabulary had evaporated.

"You alright?" He asked.

I nodded dumbly at him, he chucked in response.

Without warning, he leaned forward and softly kissed my lips, I stiffened up, surprised at his action. Before I could react, he pulled away, frowning at himself. "Shit, I'm sorry. It was a mistake."

My heart fell for a strange reason, 'Mistake, it was a mistake,' my breath became faster, I diverted my eyes and pushed him harshly away, making him stumble in the process. I turned around; not facing him as my eyes was glassy at the moment. "Yeah, you're right," I gave him a fake smile, "it was a mistake. Meeting me was a mistake, and so was everything else."

"That's no what I meant, It's just since-"

"Don't. I don't want to hear it. Everything that seem to come out of your mouth is a lie Inuyasha." I gritted angrily, hoping my anger will override my sadness. "Tell them that I'm tired and I can't join you guys. I'm going to bed," I said and before placing on an emotionless face and walked past him, deliberately hitting his arm in the process.

* * *

The night was soon calm after everyone had gone to sleep. There was no sound now, just the soft howling of the wind and the rustling of the trees. The night was beautiful even if there were no stars or moon. The weather was great for a good night sleep, but I, Kagome, could not fall asleep. Instead I grabbed my white jacket and went outside for a walk.

It was near sunrise – at least a hour or so, cold and windy. Without realising the direction I was heading, I arrived at the one place I didn't want to remember, the place that had changed my life, the place where they first kissed.

I strolled towards the God Tree, my hand grazed softly at the rough bark. Memories emerged from my head, memories of the first time I laid eyes on a particular Hanyou, pinned on the tree without any regret. The face of what I thought was an angel, an angel that displayed no rage, just a peaceful and content expression.  
I sighed out loud, slouching against it as I looked up towards the sky. I smiled sadly, hugging myself as my body temperature decreased. Closing my eyes, I let out one of my many talents I developed with Darien's help in the past 2 years.

**_Don't say it's like a fantasy  
When you know this is how it should be  
You kiss me  
I'm falling can you hear me calling  
You touch me, I want you  
Feels like I've always known you _**

_'Darien, that's right, he taught me everything about life. Everything that I wanted, he would provide for me even if it was to his disadvantage. He showed me that I will never be hurt again by love, but instead be loved. I trusted him, and like he said, I received love. He chased after me, wanting me to love him, but Inuyasha, was different. I needed his love, although he didn't love me back. Not the way I loved him. His touches send a tingling sensation through my body, aching and begging for more. His kiss, his kiss makes me throb and crave for more. But I only feel this, he doesn't. Right?'_ I sighed to myself.

**_On a night like this  
I wanna stay forever  
On a night like this  
Just wanna be together  
On a night like this _**

Circling the tree, I returned to my original spot, touching the hole where Kikyou's arrow pierced through him, flashbacks came back.

* * *

**Flashback.**

Walking back towards the well with my ruined bike in hand, trying best to keep it in a straight line. But something diverted my attention, as I saw something I was not supposed to see.

"Kikyou?" I muttered softly to myself.

I stoped on my tracks and watched her from afar. Watching the way her hand glided around the god tree, the place where she has pinned Inuyasha on. My heart quickened, as I stood there silently watching.

Her face fell into sadness as she muttered "Inuyasha…" gasping in shock, I broke the silence, allowing Kikyou to recognize my presence. In a swift motion, I dropped my bike, and hid behind a small shrub._ 'What…why am I hiding? That's just stupid.'_ I yelled at myself. I took a deep breath and slowly stood up, but Kikyou had already disappeared.

_'God Tree…this is where I met Inuyasha, and this is the place where Inuyasha and Kikyou last met.' _My face fell as I lowered my head in pain, _'But both of them were attacked by each other here, so…'_ I took a deep breath as images of Kikyou kissing Inuyasha flashed into my head. My throat became dry _'Kikyou is still in love with Inuyasha.'  
_  
I sat down on the tree with a thump, letting my emotions run wild. Without warning a shadow appeared, I was to absorbed in my thoughts that I didn't realise Inuyasha's presence. "Idiot you came here" He said casually.

"Inuyasha!" I blushed in surprised, our face inches apart. However, he wasn't affected by this closeness at all.

Without looking at me again, he glanced around, "Why are you here alone anyway?" sniffing at the surround in the process.

My heart dropped in sadness. _'So he knew. He would always know when she's around. If only he would pay as much attention towards me as he does towards her.' _

"What do you mean?" I questioned leaning backwards due to the intimacy.

"Oh…nothing," He muttered, narrowed his eyes and looked away.

I frowned, he knew why he was here, but he would not tell me.

"Did you come here to find Kikyou?" He tensed up, as his ears twitched in response, "Ah! I knew it! You ran over here to find Kikyou!"

It was true, he scowled in annoyance, "Your so rude! Be quite, it's none of your business." He stood up and backed away, turning his back towards me.

_'That's right. Inuyasha and Kikyou, no matter how far apart they are, they still are attracted to each other. There's no way I can come between them.'_ I thought to myself, watching him silently as he sniffed the air; still trying to anticipate Kikyou's location.

**End of Flashback**

* * *

****

I slid down the tree, until I sat silently on it. Tears that were kept in for so long became visible; I sniffed, trying to hold down the sobs. Yet all the pain he caused me – whether he acknowledged this or not – came spilling out. I sobbed in agony, crying loudly onto my frozen hands. I held my face in my hands, as emotions surpass my emotional barrier. I sat there crying, without knowing the presence of an intruder.

I froze, feeling the aura of some creature, as I felt a branch snap. Suppressing the sniffs that threatened to arise, I bit my lips harshly, hoping to stop myself from further danger. However, I bit down too hard, tasting my copper bitter blood in my mouth. I stiffened, reaching to the back of my shoulder, but paled when I felt emptiness.

I almost wanted to scream. Again, I had left them behind without even thinking about the dangers that might lie ahead. I heard the grass move in the background; turning slightly towards noise.  
I was scared, scared that a grotesque demon was hiding there. I slowly got up on my feet and backed towards the tree, praying silently for my safety.

It was still too dark to distinguish the figure, but as it leisurely paced towards me, I moved my legs and arms apart ready to fight bare-handed. I held my post firmly, as the figure came closer.

"Inuyasha!" I gasped, lowering my guard.

"Why are you still awake?" He questioned eyeing me suspiciously.

"I…I was looking at the moon,"

"Liar. There's no moon tonight. Why are you here?" He asked me again.

Ignoring his question, I let my mind wonder again.

* * *

_**(Kagome's thoughts)**_

_After all these years, Inuyasha and Kikyou are finally together. After all they've been through, they are finally together. I should be happy for them, very happy indeed. But I can not feel contentment, only melancholy and remorse._

___It was me who decided to pursue him even though I acknowledge the fact that he would never disregard Kikyou. It was me that stayed by his side knowing I am nothing and will never be worth something to him. _

___Every time he saved him, I constantly recognize his motives. I was similar to Kikyou yet different. My appearance so analogous to Kikyou, that it really resembles the similarities that we have in a way. I presume he receives comfort when he sees me…why? Easy, because I represent Kikyou. _

___I attempted giving him signs that I like him and I will do anything for him. I tried…but he saw nothing. I was wrong, wrong to think I could change his love towards Kikyou. There is no way in which a 2 years love can overcome a 50 years love. There is just…no way… _

___Yet, I tried. I tried my hardest. _

___What is love? I really want to know, what is it? I can not use the word love as I really don't know anymore. Is this what it feels like to be confused about love? I guess this is what it means to be a star-crossed lover. _

___How does it work? How does love work? Kikyou hated Inuyasha when she first awoken, she tried to kill him, yet he just stood firm looking at her. Not moving. Despite the fact that Kikyou pinned him to a tree, he was still in love with her. He was peaceful, resting there peacefully when I laid eyes on him. His head, tilted on an angle, with his expression soft and fragile. Even though she pinned him on a tree, he still loves her. He was not angry, but instead…loving. _

___I want to feel what it is like…what it is like…to feel that love. _

* * *

"Nothing. I wasn't doing anything. Just like you said, keep your nose out of my business." I declared coldly, "Go back to your Kikyou, and stop following me around. I am not Kikyou. I, Kagome Hiragashi, am the girlfriend of Takahiro Yamasaki - Darien."

Without looking at him again, I brushed against him and left. _'I know now…this feeling can never disappear as it is simply, love.'_ I thought miserably. **  
**

* * *

** Thank you For reading, and thanks heaps for the reviews!**


End file.
